The present invention relates to layer separator delivery systems, and more particularly to an automated system for delivering separators to a drum utilizing air pressure.
According to present practices optical waveguides are drawn into elongate strands from a blank, then coated, tested for strength and wound upon spools or drums. Owing to the small diameter and relatively brittle nature of the waveguides and further to the necessity of preserving the external coating thereon, it is customary to insert separators between successive waveguide layers. To accomplish this strips of thin paper are cut to an appropriate size and when a layer of waveguide is completed a separator sheet is inserted at the "pinch point" where the strand meets the drum. The drum is then rotated again whereby the waveguide wraps about the separator, overlying it so as to hold it in place while the new waveguide layer is wound upon the drum.
The function of the separator is to keep successive waveguide layers from becoming entangled and/or abrading one another. Accordingly, each time a layer is wound upon a drum a new separator is manually inserted. This task normally fully occupies one individual, necessitating the employment of an extra individual for each waveguide drum being wound.
Although the procedure just described is satisfactory from a standpoint of the proper insertion of separators, it is apparent that the production of waveguides is slowed considerably.
One way to eliminate the need for hand insertion of separators would be to develop a waveguide coating which would be resistant to damage due to entanglement or abrasion. Such a coating has not yet been developed. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly advantageous to provide means for automatically inserting sheets of separator material between successive layers of optical waveguide as it is wound upon a drum.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide means for automatically inserting sheet separator material between waveguide layers.
Another object is to provide improved means for applying separator materials to a drum upon which an optical waveguide is being wound.
Yet another object is to provide an automated system for delivering separator sheets of the proper length to a drum upon which a waveguide is being wound.